Lady of Darkness
by tbiris
Summary: YYHIY Originally written by Yusuke's Angel. Kagome has turned for the worst, having fallen to darkness, can she still be saved?
1. Default Chapter

_**The first 7 chapters were written by Yusuke's Angel.**_

_The dark and lonely shadow_

_Stands and watches as _

_The flames burn away what_

_Was, once, her home._

_She could still hear_

_Her mothers screams_

_And she could clearly _

_See the image of her fallen brother's body._

_All because of her_

_This had happen, _

_This dreadful and _

_Cursed fate was set on her family._

_Turning on her heel, her_

_Hair flowing like a beautiful_

_Queen's cape, a smile, never_

_To be shown on her face again._

_Looking up at the sky_

"_Oh Gods and Goddesses, watch_

_Yourselves, I'll get my _

_Revenge" With that she walked on._

"_Mommy!" A young voice yelled as he ran around the strange place, looking for his mother._

"Leave me alone!" A scream could be heard from a small, dark and extremely smelly alleyway.

"She said leave her alone, so now I'm telling you to back off." Another light voice stated as a shadow appeared.

"As if you can make me, now run along and do whatever it is that you do! I have a meal to finish." The 'thing' stated as 'it' turned back around to its victim. "Yummy" 'it' stated but soon felt a burning, hot, painful ache in 'its' mid-section, Looking down he saw a sword sticking out from the back, the sword was ever so slowly removed, slowness to case more pain.

"The thing than turned around to get a look at his killer, eyes widen in fear, mouth agape, he spoke...

"I'm sorry Lady Kagome, I should have never defied your orders." With that he died.

End of 1


	2. Chapter 2

_I feel alone and haunted_

_As the voices scream in my ears_

_The pain can be fault from_

_Miles and miles away._

_The dark shadows follow me _

_Round and round_

_The spinning in my mind_

_Wont' stop, it wants me to fall_

_Off of my hold of you_

_My love, but I must let you_

_Go or else you'll fall_

_With me. And I can't have that happening._

"_Lady Kagome?" The young girl (Victim), asked as she stood in front of the now known Kagome, as the victim went to touch the 'Lady' she disappeared. _

"Keiko!" A young boy yelled as he ran around the counter to the victim now known as Keiko. "Keiko, are you alright, what happen to the demon, it didn't hurt you did it?"

"Yusuke, I'm fine, a women saved me, she killed the demon, but the weird thing is that she looked human, but right before the demon died, he called her "Lady" Like he was afraid of her, like some are afraid of Hiei." Keiko explained.

"Wow, now that is saying a lot, maybe I should tell Koenma every thing you've told me." Yusuke thought out...

"Mommy!" A voice yelled out in an empty part of a park.

"Excuse me little one, but are you lost?" A kind and gentle voice asked as a red haired teenager walked out from the shadows of a tree.

"Yes, I can't find my 'kaa-san." The little boy answered as he started to cry.

"Shh, hush now little one, we'll find your mother, I'll help you."

"You will, really?"

"Hai, and by the way, my name is Shuuichi, but you can call me Kurama."

"My name is Shippo, and do you mean Kurama, as in Youko Kurama?" Shippo asked as his mind was really in another time, he was thinking about the past.

"How do you know of Youko Kurama?" Shuuichi asked.

"'kaa-san wouldn't be happy with me if I told you about my family, but you have to help me find her, she could be hurt, she went to go and fight this demon, but she hasn't returned yet, and I can smell her blood!" Shippo yelled

"_That's Shippo!" Youko yelled in Shuuichi's mind._

"_Yes baka, I know that, he just said that!' Shuuichi yelled back like Youko was a total idiot._

"_No, he's my son, well my adoptive son, his family was killed a LONG time ago, and this girl...she adopted him in demon laws and than I mated her and claimed her son as mine, and THAT IS HIM!" Youko yelled. Panic in his voice, "But if he is here and still that age...this isn't possible!"_

"_You've just got me all the way around confused!" Shuuichi stated as he could feel a huge ass headache coming on._

_I should have never left Shippo by himself, oh gods, please watch over him and make sure he is safe. I should have most of my strength back by dawn. I should have never went and tried to fight all of those upper class demons on my own, I should have waited till they spilt up, but no leave it to me to find a way and try to get myself killed! I yelled at myself as I laid under a tree, I could feel the calming ki coming from nature and if felt good to be so close to home, my true powers._

"Kagome?" A dark, deep and almost scary voice whispered as a shadow loomed upon the weaken girl.

"Its _Lady _Kagome, now and mostly to the likes of you!" Kagome spat out the harsh words as she wanted nothing more to stand and ran her sword thou the apparition's body...

_End of 2_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Alone, forever..._

_Is this really how it is going to end_

_Is this really what fate puts on my plate_

_Can this truly happen to me_

_I'm suppose to be the purest _

_Loveable and capable of everything._

_But this, I don't' think I can_

_This can't be the true me_

"You still can't be mad at me, this all happened over 500 year ago!" The apparition yelled, tears threaten to fall.

"The years don't matter, the pain is all that counts, you killed him, you were the one that killed Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, her tears falling, making blood red jewels as they hit the ground, she cursed the damned items.

"Inuyasha. Huh? That is all you really ever cared about, how? I don't see, he treated you like you were dirt _Lady _Kagome, couldn't you have seen that, and when he raised his sword to you, that was all I could take, so what if I am forbidden, I care for you, you are my sister after all!" The apparition screamed. He had done what was right. He knew that much.

"He raised his sword to me, but not by his own will, he had tears in his eyes, he was under Naraku's control, the sword wouldn't have harmed me, I'm a miko, the sword would have hit my barrier, Inuyasha knew that, that is why he went under Naraku's control, to get closer to him so he could kill him, but you killed Inuyasha, or only hope of defeating Naraku."

"Shippo?" Kurama asked, this was all confusing for him.

"Yes?" Shippo looked at the boy that was helping him find his okaa-san.

"Kagome, your mother..." Kurama stopped, he smelt his friend, with the girl. The girl he was suppose to be helping the boy find.

"My okaa-san, she is so pretty, you'd like her, I think you two would get alone well, do you know anything on plants, oh 'kaa-san loves to talk about plants, she knows so much about them. She can talk and talk about them like they were her children, she taught me all that I know on them, and she says that I still have more to learn, she's training me in every way possible to be like her, and otou-san, she says that he was the best before he went and got killed. She yells at him from his grave, its heart wreaking to see her cry like she does. Even in her sleep, she lets out the most deifying screams of pain. I don't know if she'll live thou this." Shippo kept on ranting and explain about his mother's condition, getting Youko all worked up.

"_She still cries for me, I made her promise not to do this to herself if anything should happen to me." Youko sounded hurt, memories were all that he had of her, he thought she would have been dead in this time period, how was it that she was still alive, and Shippo was still at his young age, none of it made since._

"_I don't get this!" Shuuichi yelled, his head was hurting more and more now!_

"_It will all reveal the truth soon, I hope." Youko stated matter-of-factly, as in this had better explain what the fuck is going on, or someone is going to pay!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Seeing the broken glass_

_All the blood mixed_

_With my tears_

_Was this my doing?_

_How could I have lost_

_My control so easily_

_I was trained differently_

_They tried to help me_

_I killed them_

_I killed them_

_Is this true_

_Is their blood on my hands?_

"Lady Kagome?" The apparition asked as he kneeled down on one nee, his head bowed in his respect.

"Forget it, it's in the past, you were right, you were only protecting me. I'm the one to blame for not explaining it to you, just remember by beloved Hiei, you are my older brother, no matter if you are forbidden, you are still blood to me." Kagome stated sadly as she kneeled down to Hiei and hugged him, still crying.

"No I should have asked before jumping in, it's just that my blood, my demon blood thought he was going to hurt you." Hiei explained.

"_Youko?" _

"_Yes, Shuuichi?" Youko asked back to the human spirit_

"_If Shippo is your adoptive son, and this Kagome is your mate, than….well…I don't know, I'm so confused."_

"_Don't worry, you aren't the only one." Youko stated as he was trying to go thou all that could have happened._

"Kurama?" Shippo asked as he yawned

"Yes little one?" Kurama question seeing the brat getting tired

"When will we find my 'kaa-san?"

"Soon, I hope. Here hope on, you need your rest." Kurama stated as he position himself for the little kid to get in his arms.

"Thanks, Mr. Kurama, you know you are really nice, 'kaa-san will be happy with you for taking care of me, she won't hurt you like she did that Yusuke jerk that called me a spoiled brat and hit me upside the head." Shippo ranted on again.

"Yusuke hit you?" Youko asked, (Youko is pissed right now)

"Yea, he called me spoiled and hit me and 'kaa-san saw it and she sent him across the city. She was kicking him and punching him and yelling about how you don't hit lil kids, and she called him Inuyasha's reincarnation and tried to 'sit' him, It was really funny, I think okaa-san is gonna put pray beads on him the next time she sees him." Shippo yawned and laid his head down on Kurama's shoulder.

"You should sleep now." Kurama stated as he rubbed small circles on the lil boys back.

"Okaa-san will like you a lot." Shippo stated as he fall asleep.

"_She loves me more than you know little one, more than you know." Youko stated in Kurama's head as he could feel Shippo's body heat, it was nice to hold the little kit again, he missed him, even if he could be hyper beyond headache handling sometime._


	5. CHapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Kagome?" Hiei asked she had fallen asleep while crying; he had picked her up and jumped into a tree limb.

"Huh?" Kagome asked, still more than half asleep, she was still pretty tired from fighting the last demon.

"Where is Shippo?" Hiei asked, he thought maybe he was with her family, but the answer he got worried him to no end.

Kagome jumped straight out of his lap and landed on the ground. "OH MY GOD! SHIPPO, HONEY WHERE ARE YOU?" Kagome screamed.

"Kagome what happened?" Hiei asked, becoming worried for his nephew's health.

"I…I was fight this demon and I told Shippo to run and that I would find him after wards, but I can't pick up his scent or anything! Oh Hiei I'm so worried, what could have happened to him?" Kagome cried as she fell to the ground crying.

"Okaa-san!" Shippo yelled happily as he ran into his mother's stomach, causing her to fall backwards, but Hiei was there and caught her. But this made Kurama growl.

"You're not human?" Shippo stated more than asked as he looked back at Kurama, seeing Kurama's eyes turn a blood red Shippo hid behind Kagome.

"Shippo, I want you to go to Hiei, NOW!" Kagome stated, this demon was threatening her child, her pup, her blood, he was going to pay.

"Kagome?" Hiei asked, he wasn't sure if he should push her on, seeing as she was in a mothers rage.

"Keep Shippo back." Is all Kagome said before she stood and ran at Kurama with her sword out.

"Okaa-san NOOOO!" Shippo yelled, causing Kagome to stop. "He saved me, he wasn't growling at me, but at Hiei." Shippo stated.

"You dare to challenge my family." Kagome growled out. Her hair started to flow around her as her clothes started to change, a mist of light blue surround her and Kurama, turning Kurama into Youko Kurama.

"Kagome, stop this now." Youko purred out.

"Youko? But how…?" Kagome couldn't finish cuz she passed out, she still wasn't healed enough emotionally to accept what was happening.

"Daddy?" Shippo asked as he took a little step towards Kurama.

"Hai Shippo, it is I." Youko answered as he kneeled down in front of Shippo, of course the boy ran at him and hugged him, while Hiei went to pick up Kagome's body.

"You have some explaining fox." Hiei stated dryly.

It had been a while, okay more like 3 weeks, and still Kagome was yet to wake up, her aura showed all that she was doing just fine, rest was all the doctors could say would be good for her, and that when she woke up no hard work or anything that would cause her stress, which meant she would stay in bed.

"So it was fate that brought you two back together?" Botan said in awe, this was the perfect relationship.

"Think again Lady Death." An icily voice stated from the depts. of the shadows.

"Lady Kagome, I'm sorry if I offended you in any way." Botan started to apprize as she bowed down on her knees.

"Fate, she is a cruel goddess." Kagome stated as she walked forward, Bending down so Shippo could be cuddled in her arms, "We are leaving now my son."

"But what about otou-san?" Shippo asked innocently which cause Kagome to growl.

"Kagome clam down, and lets get you to Sesshoumaru-sama's." Hiei stated dryly as he opened a portal to the kings, but in all honesty, he was scared shitless, something happened between her and the fox and it had so clearly angered her.

"You are right, lets go before I do something that may destroy the three worlds all together." Kagome stated as she turned on heel and walked into the portal, Hiei following but not before giving Kurama a death glare.

"Okay so what part did you leave out?" Yusuke asked, he had been there the whole time ever since he found out that Kurama had a 'girlfriend'

"I really don't think you wish to know." Kurama begin, but was cut off.

"Actually Kurama we do, what ever you did to make Kagome-sama so mad involves all of us, due to the fact that she is the hime of Makai, and if she is mad enough she could take down the barriers when she takes the throne." Koenma stated as he appeared in the living room.

"Fine, it all started when….."

"HE IS BACK AND ALIVE, HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" a very, very scary voice yelled out as the figure punched the wall beside him, oh well it was now dust he could always buy a new one.

"I'm sorry onii-san, I don't know how it happen." Kagome shock in her place, he was beyond pissed, and the great gods alone couldn't save earth itself they tried.

"If I may Lord Sesshoumaru, but I can explain this all to you if you give me a chance." Hiei stated as he bowed, even thou he was Kagome's brother, he still had to respect Sesshoumaru, due to what Kagome had said. It scared him sometimes what that girl could come up with.

"Speak now." Sesshoumaru growled out, trying oh-so-hard not to kill the next thing that moved, not counting Kagome or her brother.

"Well the kitsune spirit didn't want to die so soon so he found himself a human body, Shuuichi Minamino and well he fused his soul with the babies, now Shuuichi is two different people, Kurama you could say when they think together." Hiei tried his best to explain.

"So?" Sesshoumaru growled out, "That doesn't mean I can't kill him!" He shouted.

"Actually onii-san it does, see Shuuichi is a human and by the laws of Reaki you can do nothing to him." Kagome stated as she bowed her head.

"Well not if he comes on my lands or if he threatens my family." Sesshoumaru growled out in a low very scary voice that just screamed 'auger with me again'

"Onii-san, if I may, do you think I can try and talk to him?" Kagome begged, she longed to be in her mates arms again.

"Kagome onee-san, you are hime of Makai, you will reign when I can not, so please choose wisely, you are in a position where you can easily call off your bond to him, so please do what you think is best." Sesshoumaru stated, he wasn't going to say yes and he wasn't going to say no, this was her choice.

"Hai, but for now, Hiei, Shippo and I will be staying here, I have no business in the Ningenkai right now." Kagome bowed as Hiei and Shippo followed her out of the room.

"Kagome, okaa-san, will you and otou-san get back together?" Shippo asked, this was really hard on him.

"I do not know as of now." Kagome sighed, this was going to be a stressful time for her.

"Onee-san, do you care to explain?" Hiei asked as they were all in her room right now.

"Hiei, I know you are friends with the fox, I am his mate and Shippo is our son. (Okay in my fic Shippo is their bio son! So deal J ) a while ago, well more like 350 years ago, since I time travel, he was caught cheating on me, well I don't know if you could say that, but we were mated and he broke the rules, anyhow the next night, he tried to kill Shippo for that other wench, so I left." Kagome explained, not once did a tear fall from her eyes.

"Oh my fuckin' god! Kurama how could you do such a thing?" Yusuke screamed.

"Hang on guys, I have a call coming in." Koenma stated as the screen went to a picture of a flower field, than a moment later Koenma appeared again.

"What happen Koenma-sama, you looked quite scared." Botan stated.

"That was Kagome-sama's older brother, Sesshoumaru-sama, Youko Kurama I must warn you to stay clear of Makai and most of all stay clear of Kagome and **_HER _**son." Koenma stated in a sad yet scared voice

End of 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"How dare she claim him as **her **son!" Youko yelled, letting his rage get the best of him.

"Kurama, oh man, she's part of the female population, you know how they can be, besides, this means you are free from all youkai law and we can live together happily." Botan stated, she wanted so badly to be the one in the kitsune's arm.

"Botan, you're needed in Spirit World ASAP." Koenma stated as he saw how close she was getting to the fox. He wanted her, only him to have her.

"Hai sir." Botan was gone in a lil 'puff'.

"Oh goddesses above, please lend me a hand, I don't know what to do." Kagome sighed as she dazed up at the sky. "Okaa-san, what would you have done? No wait, what do you want me to do?" Kagome pleaded to hear an answer but gone nothing but her mother's voice singing in the wind:

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll have woke up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?" _

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_  
Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me? _

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
Shudder deep and cry out:  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?" _

_Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me? _

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something... _

_Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_**I do NOT own Missing!**_

"Okaa-san, is that what you always do to ease your pain:Sigh: I'll try one for myself." Kagome stated as she sit down under a Sakuya tree.

"_You're too important for anyone  
There's something wrong with everything you see  
But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries when you're alone _

_But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape _

_You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
You're left to face yourself alone_

_But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape _

_I realize you're afraid  
But you can't abandon everyone  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape _

_I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone  
I can hear you in a whisper  
But you can't even hear me screaming _

_But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape _

_I realize you're afraid  
But you can't reject the whole world  
You can't escape  
You won't escape  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape"_

"Onee-san?" Hiei asked as he walked up to her.

"It's okay Hiei, I'm fine, I'll be okay." Kagome sighed as he sit beside her.

"Onee-san?" Hiei asked again, he knew she wasn't telling the truth.

"Hiei, please just hold me." Kagome cried as she flung herself into her brother's arms, this wasn't like her, but than again, it wasn't everyday that your mate tried to kill your child.

"It's okay Kagome, shh, please don't cry, it wreaks my heard when you do." Hiei whispered as he rubbed small circles on her back, and his figures thou her hair.

In the shadows of the castles, he stood proud, but on the inside he was tearing himself apart between going and comforting his sister, or going and killing the one that had caused his sister this much pain, he didn't know if he could stand it, there she was, crying her heart out, and for what? For a wanna be prince! Oh yea he should just go and kill him, but than that wouldn't help anything. Grrrr, he hated being in this spot!

"_What in the seven hells am I thinking! Youko Kurama is Kagome-sama's mate, why am I trying to interfere? Is it because that he is just that much of a gentleman? Why Botan, why? What do you think you are doing? Botan was thinking as she led another soul to the gates of Hell._

"Have a nice day, this is your stop." Botan stated nicely as she threw the soul into the raging fires. (Friendly ne?)

**Kagome's room, night time**

"_Onee-san, I'll be back soon, I'm going to go and have a word with the fox." Hiei thought as he laid his sister down on the bed and jumped out of the window, making a portal to his friends house._

"Hiei, what are you doing here at this hour?" Shuuichi asked as he blinked to get use to the light.

"Let me talk to the fox." Hiei demanded, with his hand on the hilt of his sword, in a flash stood Youko Kurama, wearing a pair of Human boxes. Black silk boxes with silver dragons. (Enter Drool)

"Yes Hiei?" Youko asked, but he knew all to well what he was here for, a hell of a yellin' for his sister, the one he was hoping had died in the past.

"You tried to kill her didn't you? You wanted her out of the way, you were just going to threw her away." Hiei spat. "Why?"

"Money, she was keeping me from my prize." Youko stated simply.

"Money, you were going to kill her for money?" Hiei growled.

"Hai."

"You low life bastard, if it wasn't for Shuuichi you would be dead at least a thousand times over, not only have you pissed me off, but Sesshoumaru, lord of Makai." Hiei growled, his eyes showing red. **_"Kill!"_** His mind screamed.

"You need not to tell him, for I will. Fox, you have harmed my sister, and if it wasn't for the sad human body you were _hiding_ in, than I would have killed you over and over again." A dark voice hissed as Sesshoumaru stepped out of the shadows.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." Hiei bowed, but yet Youko stood ready to fight.

"Come Hiei, I am sure that neither of us want Kagome to know that we visited this human." Sesshoumaru stated as he opened a portal and Hiei stepped thou. "Harm her again, and I will not be reasonable for my actions." With that he was gone.

_Youko_

_Shuuichi_

You're going to fucking get me killed!

Chill out, its only because of you that I'm not dead

I can't believe I'm sharing a body with a demon like you Shuuichi spat as he took control of his body and laid down, trying to sleep for the finals tomorrow.

End of 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Shippo, where are you sweetie?" Kagome shouted, she was in the gardens, she had already looked the entire castle up and down but she couldn't find her son, finally she found his scent and followed it out in to the depths of the cold part of the forest.

"You must really care for the well being of your kit, bitch." Laughed a voice in the shadows, if you listened you could hear a little cry of pain.

"Who are you and want do you want?" Kagome sneered, they were holding Shippo against her, her son, her fuckin son, they were going to pay, dearly!

"Tsk, little one, you are in no position to be asking questions." The voice snickered.

"If it is me you are after, than let Shippo go, he has nothing to do with this!" Kagome shouted, she would die a thousand times if only to save her son.

"Fine, you want the rant, here!" Shippo came flying at Kagome, catching him with ease, she put him down on the ground.

"I want you to ran as fast as you can back to the castle, okay? I'm going to stay here and fight this ass hole." Kagome ordered

"But okaa-san."

"No buts, get going." Kagome ordered a little harshly.

Shuuichi

Youko

Why won't you let me out to kill her?

Cuz I don't want to die!

I want her dead!

And I want to live!

Baka

Why are you wanting to kill her so badly?

Stay out of it ningen!

Hey, its my body!

….

"Shippo, where is Kagome?" Hiei asked as he spotted Shippo running back to the castle at lighting speed.

"Hiei, okaa-san is…." Shippo stopped when they both heard Kagome's screams of pain.

"What's going on?" Hiei asked looking down to Shippo.

"The man, he said that he wanted okaa-san's blood to stain his claws, he said that he would make her pay for what she did, he said that he would make her suffer the painfulness death ever." Shippo cried, once he was finish you could hear Kagome scream again.

Hiei taking this in, ran as fast as he could to find his sister, if Youko had anything to do with this, he would make the fox pay!

Sesshoumaru had been out patrolling his lands when he smelt what he never wanted to smell before, his sister's blood, running at lighting speed, he listened as he heard her scream, her scream was so full of pain, and anger? When her screams hit his ears a second time, he forced his body to run as fast as he could!

"It hurts, doesn't it bitch?" The demon laughed as he stabbed his claws into her stomach a second time, her warm blood running down his arm.

"What is this for?" Kagome asked, it was her time to go and she knew that this would make Shippo, Hiei and Sesshoumaru mad, but her mate, he would be so pleased, she was finally doing something right for him.

"You took her from me! You made her want to kill herself! I was her mate! She wanted Youko, and than you took him, she killed herself because of you bitch!"

"Jealousy, low and foul." Kagome laughed as she could feel the darkness start to take over of her body.

"**_DIE!"_** Sesshoumaru yelled as he pulled out Toukijin out and made quick work of the demon, catching his sister's body as she slowly fall to the ground. "Kagome?"

"Tell Shippo that I love him, and please don't harm Youko.. :Cough up blood: please tell him that I finally did the one thing to make him truly happy, I'm finally dead." Kagome's last breath went into those words as she fall limp in Sesshoumaru's arms, Hiei just got there in time to hear her say that she was doing Youko a favor!


End file.
